Regretful Star
by Fuzzyfur9
Summary: When Tsubaki doesnt let Black Star see her laptop, he snoops around when she isnt at home. Only be have a surpise waiting for him.


It was late afternoon when black Star got back from hanging out with his guy friends. He went to his shared room and saw his weapon on her side of her room typing something in the computer. The ninja smirk as he went slowly behind her like a ninja should. He peeks a little seeing she was writing a story.

Before he could see what she was writing, the girl saw him and closer her laptop while blushing.

"Oh my god!" she exclaim "How long were you there?"

"Hm, not much." Replied the blue haired "What are you writing about?"

"N-nothing!" she said quickly "Just go!"

"Really?" the assassin asks.

"Yes! It was just a girl thing to give to Jackie, you know?" Tsubaki said as she got up and left the room.

Black Star just blinks then shrug.

Next day Tsubaki left the apartment in a hurry seeing she was late to meet up with the girls. Seeing his chances Black Star went to her drawer and got her laptop out. He smirk knowing this is how an assassin does things. He turns it on and went to check everything from last night. Then he saw an e-mail from Jackie saying some strange word he never seen before.

"What the hell is owie, yoi? Whatever you say it!" Black Star said not really knowing how to say it.

"hm?" he ask himself as he saw Jackie responds.

'_I have a better yaoi story. Also Soul x Black Star rulez then that stupid kid. _

Black Star blinks wondering why he was being compared to his friend. He growl wondering if he should look that word up but decide it against it. He sighs and kept looking at the e-mail.

'_you know whatever! He's still an uke!'_

Ok, now the boy was keeping weird out wondering what the hell are those words about. First some cow, kitty thing, then Soul and Kid being same or something like that? Also why was there a threesome written there, actually written almost everywhere. He frowns wondering why girls were weird with making weird languages, unless that was French.

Anyways he kept reading but decides to skip the first part as it wasn't talking about him. Then he saw his name then roses a brow.

"_Kid, stopp hm!" Black Star moan loudly as the almost shinigami was licking his neck.._

"_Why, aren't you loving this?" Kid ask smirking evilly then kiss the boy making him kiss back._

_Then both of them stop when the door went wide open reveling a very, very piss off scythe._

"_Get the hell away from him!" Soul snarl going up to the two._

_Kid smile "Why should I?"_

"_Causes he's mine!' Soul snapped pushing the raven haired away._

"_No, he's mine!" Kid also snapped then add "Beside I won the bet."_

"_What bet? The one that I won!" Soul stated._

_Kid stay quite then smirk "Why not share?"_

_Soul stay quite before nodding._

"_Why, not."_

_Black Star look at them confused then moan again as Kid went on to kiss and bite his flesh along his chest as he went down. Soul then lock lips with his best friend as his tongue slip into his mouth exploring everything before Black Star did the same. Both start to fight for dominance, as Kid start to suck on Black Star belly button making him moan in Soul mouth._

_When Soul let go to get air, Kid quickly kiss the tan boy only letting him get a quick breathe._

_Soul then decides to give hickey to the boy in one letting him bleed a little on the shoulder._

Black Star eyes went wide not knowing how to register this in his head. Then his eyes had a mind on his own as it went to a part which he will forever regret reading.

"_Damn your tight!" Kid moan said as he kept trusting into the boy ass. _

'_oh, Blackie your mouth is so ahh!' Soul moaning as the ninja kept sucking…_

Black Star quickly shut the laptop away and cried when metal images came inside his head. He start to jump as he did a whiny noise then went on the floor rolling and grip his hair as he yell "Ew, ew, ew, ew! Ew, ew, ew so fucking wrong oh no! No no ew, ew!"

He then got up and deicide to know what yaoi really was. As he type it he also regret that too.

"Gahhhhhhh! My eyes! Oh no! not again! Mwuaaaaaaa!" the boy cried having the pictures back in his head only ten times worse "No, no, no, no! HM!"

"Hey, Black Star have you seen….Black Star?" Tsubaki ask as she saw the boy on the floor in a fatal position.

The boy looks at her with wild eyes.

"What the hell Tsubaki? What the hell are you seeing and reading? Huh? I don't like neither soul nor Kid that way! Nor am I at the fricken middle! I don't want to be uke or uko or however the hell you say iT! Ew, ew, ew, ew, ew!" Black Star yelled as he now ran outside the apartment.

Tsubaki blink in surprise wondering what his deal was until her eyes met the laptop.

"He didn't?" she told herself as she went to check. Her face was red in embarrassment as she notice it was Jackie new story for her.

"Oh, no." She mutter as she heard the boy cry out.

When the other day arrives Jackie went up to Tsubaki and ask her "So how did you enjoy the lemon?"

Tsubaki sigh and point to her meister making the weapon confused. As she saw the annoying ninja he jumps when his guy friends came up to him.

"Don't get close to me! No, no, no! Gah, STAY AWAY AND DON'T TOUCH ME NOR MY INNCOENT ASS! THAT GOES TO YOU KID AND YOU TOO! NOR WILL I SUCK ANYONES PART!" Black Star shouted making everyone stare at him confused as he now turn around and left as he was blushing madly.

"So, was that a good answer?" Tsubaki ask as she saw the 'WTF" expression from the guys.

Jackie gave a thumbs up as she smirk after her shock.


End file.
